


1

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 采桑谣 [1]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 鸦鸦双性，人妇，强x。大家看warning好么





	1

这日头刚入春，虽然不见暖和但院子里的桃树各个都冒出来了嫩粉的小苞，称上鲜绿的芽子，倒是讨喜可爱。

屋子里头昨夜烧的沉香还有些未燃烬，到也不算寒。旭凤披着一件雪狐袄子端坐在圆桌前，一张俏脸白皙如瑜，修眉联娟，凤眼灼灼，玉鼻如锥，丹唇贝齿，墨云乌发，肩如削成，惊若天人。可如今却眉头紧蹙，看着面前的汤药，心中闷苦难耐，不禁落下几滴泪珠子。

叶昭是被府里的小夫人拾回来的，那会儿刚入冬，他半个身子浸在水塘里，衣物尽毁，满身污秽，伤口深可见骨，皮肉被泡的毫无血色，活活躺了半月有余才见好转。伤好之后便一直待在府里做个了马夫，尽和些马尿粪为伴，好在日子不热，这味道也不算重，可时间长了，叶昭总觉得自己飘着一股酸臭味。

“叶昭，快去准备马车，老爷差人来说要接小夫人去别院，赶紧的，别耽误了”，来人离着马圈八丈远生怕被臭气熏着似的，靠着一把嗓子在哪儿吼着。叶昭眼皮子都不抬一下，挥了挥胳膊表示知道了，从圈里挑了匹最漂亮的乌蹄白马，躯干壮实强劲有力，还有一匹正好相反周身漆黑只有踏雪四蹄。

倒也不愧是富商，这马车顶部鎏金银制，整体用梨花木打造，里头铺着一地香绸，还摆了个雪缎红丝软枕。叶昭手里攥着短鞭靠在车旁边等着小夫人出来。只见从朱红色大门里迈出个纤细身影，面上带着白纱看不清容貌。旭凤拉着车门准备进去，却未站稳，脚一崴整个人朝后仰了去。他惊呼一声，双眸禁闭，没有料想中的摔倒在地，倒是被人抱了个满怀。

叶昭一手搂着旭凤纤腰，一手托着圆臀，鼻头萦绕着淡淡梨花香气，他低头望了一眼怀中人，只见旭凤颤抖的睫毛和秀挺的鼻梁，软绵的双丘在他掌心动了动。旭凤软着嗓子要叶昭扶他上车，也不知是不是错觉，叶昭总觉得听到了细微的哭腔。

马车在泥泞的小路上跑了约约莫有2.3个时辰，这寒月都挂上枝头了，也不见到别院。旭凤捏了捏手心，对着外头问了句，叶昭还没到么?话音刚落，车子便停了下来，旭凤在软垫上晃了几下，没等他撩开帘子，就看到叶昭钻了进来。一股寒气随着叶昭一同涌了进来，冷的旭凤禁不住打了个寒颤，他悄悄朝里坐挪了挪。

薄春霜月，夜幕下叶昭的面容看不真切，只有一双似狼的眸子亮的骇人。他自幼习武，只稍用巧劲便翻了进来，半蹲在旭凤面前。

“鸦鸦，你哭了吗?”此话一出，旭凤眼眸圆睁，整个人僵直，鸦鸦是他乳名，自从嫁入府中，几乎无人再知。叶昭也不理会他的惊讶，手拂过鸦鸦飘红眼尾，又将他面纱取下，细细端详着美人娇颜。

“啊。叶昭你做什么！”鸦鸦用衣袖半遮住脸，修眉敛黛，略带紧张的问到。

“我想要你”，叶昭说着伸手拽过鸦鸦，将他牢牢锁在自己臂弯之中，手不安分的朝着他里襟探去。鸦鸦整个人呆坐在叶昭怀中，软臀正好陷在他的小腹，直到被叶昭的手摸了小乳才反应过来，一双柔夷拼命推拒着叶昭手臂，可久居深闺的鸦鸦又敌得过叶昭，他的一边乳儿被叶昭五指捏在手心，痛的他几乎落泪。

“不要，求求你不要，呜。”鸦鸦抑着哭声，软言求着叶昭，席间还想起身，又被拉的跌回叶昭怀中，双丘被一根火热柱身抵着。叶昭箍紧鸦鸦，又侧过头嗅着他颈间媚香，喉头滚动眼眸紧闭，一副痴态。下边儿隔着衣衫顶着鸦鸦小臀撞弄，贼手包着那玉兔酥胸揉的忘情。

叶昭将鸦鸦衣襟整个扯开，一对软胸跳了出来，只有少女那般大小，白嫩细滑，其中一边已被捏的泛红肿胀，两颗艳红乳头早已立了起来，雪峰红玉煞是好看。鸦鸦吓的缩着胸脯不愿让叶昭触碰，呜呜咽咽的扭着身子。可他这般举动在叶昭眼里根本算不上反抗，叶昭不耐的解了他的束腰，将他剥的赤条条的推倒在马车里。鸦鸦本就如无暇软玉，如今这清晖冷月从窗子洒进来，映的他似仙如神。叶昭俯下身子，唇舌移游在鸦鸦凝脂肌肤上，他将脸埋在鸦鸦双乳间，面颊所触细腻弹滑，鼻头还萦绕着股股奶香，舒爽的他喘息连连。

马车里的空气越发灼热，鸦鸦侧着脸，哭的不能自已，两腿夹紧不分半豪，双手仍不死心的捶打叶昭，凤眸水光潋滟，朱唇紧咬，可怜可爱。叶昭握着鸦鸦香乳将一边奶头吃进嘴里，鸦鸦“啊”的惊呼，胸口传来异样感觉，乳尖被人用唇齿包裹，甚至将整个乳晕一起含进嘴里挑逗，奶孔被舌尖试探着戳弄，一切是他从未有过的，又酥又麻让鸦鸦大脑一片空白，他难耐的挺起小胸脯啊啊的叫唤。

叶昭腾出一只手硬生生插入鸦鸦大腿间，柔嫩的肌肤稍稍一碰便出了一些红印子，指尖所及之处竟一片黏腻濡湿，他用手掌揉着鸦鸦私处，除了那根白玉秀气的肉柱，还有一条粉白肉缝。叶昭起身用力分开他的双腿，两瓣柔嫩花唇发出“啵”  
的一声，丝丝春露从那红艳小口里流出黏在稀疏的耻毛上。

“别看我！！放开，不要看。。。”鸦鸦侧过身体想要挡住自己这畸形身体，可叶昭手臂发力，将他大腿固定的动弹不得，鸦鸦心中哀戚，这腿间私处被人看的一干二净。叶昭握着鸦鸦大腿将他胯部向上拱，那湿润芳草密地凑在他面前，他故意用鼻尖撞了撞微微勃起的阴蒂，嫩穴不受控制的又吐出蜜露，翕翕蠕动，鸦鸦双手环着雪乳，哭的青丝沾在皓颈玉颊，两靥绯红。

叶昭从未见过如此娇嫩的女穴，只有浅浅软毛覆在上头，俏如花瓣的大小阴唇将那幽深穴口藏的严实，如今却被戏弄的漱漱发抖蜜汁汩汩，花蒂嵌在其中如初荷露角。叶昭深喘了口气，猛的将头埋进这销魂地，张嘴裹着整个阴阜，舌尖绕着阴蒂又戳又舔，唇齿抿着花唇嘬咬。鸦鸦根本受不住这些，挺着纤腰，哭求叶昭放过他。

“呜呜呜，别。。别吸了，要麻了，呜呜呜”鸦鸦  
被才被弄了一会儿，整个身子就受不住了，红的宛如铺上一层红纱，叶昭舌头朝着更深处的屄穴开发，舌头比手指灵活的多，舔的软肉乱颤，蜜液倾泻。鸦鸦身体酸麻的快要昏厥，直等叶昭玩够了，才用牙齿狠狠地咬了一口肿如肉珠的阴蒂。鸦鸦身子一松，发出一声绵长的喘息，两腿夹紧叶昭，激射出一波蜜液，浇的叶昭胸前衣衫都湿了大片，脸上也挂着不少。

高潮后的身子不住微颤，叶昭抹了把脸，对着那还不断收缩的穴眼吹了口气，说是马上喂它吃大肉棒。鸦鸦用小手捂着这泥泞不堪的软穴，嘴里叫着求叶昭别插进去。叶昭将鸦鸦的一侧玉腿架在臂弯，另一头用膝盖顶开，最大程度的打开他的身体，被玩弄的汁水横流的蜜穴早已松软下来。叶昭支着肉柱顶开鸦鸦小手，湿滑的小屄早已迫不及待的想要将这棒子吸进去，他挺着腰让柱身在鸦鸦美穴细缝中滑动，又用龟头戳弄翘起的阴蒂，骗着鸦鸦说喜欢他的大肉棒就不进去，可怜美人眼眸氤氲，抖着嗓子丢了羞耻才说出这么一句，听的人胯下欲火更盛。握着鸡巴就往里插。

那物一点一点往穴里沉了进去，美鸦毫无反抗之力，一直到整个浸入这水穴，宫腔被塞的满当才停下。这雌穴天生不如女子，生的窄小紧致，被挤压的阴唇外翻，几乎开裂，那原本平坦小腹竟也被撑起一个弧度，龟头怒张着让鸦鸦觉得内脏快被捣碎。他的背部整个拱起，双手拽着叶昭衣袖，眉眼均是痛苦之色，莹白软玉似的身子如夜色弦月。

叶昭举着他的腿侧，不容置喙的开始抽动，这美娇娇的蜜壶吸的他难以自持，花唇乖顺的裹住他的肉棒，龟头被软肉挤压吮吸，柔嫩宫腔被捣的快美非常。

“嗯啊。。阿。。啊”，细嫩湿滑的屄穴被粗硬的物件鞭挞，龟头一刻不停的顶弄花心，鸦鸦被奸的浑身颤抖，娇喘微微。

“呜呜，骗子。。你这个骗子，不要再进来了，呜呜呜好胀，要裂了。”铁杵似的肉棒不断捣着汁液飞溅的肉壶，美人的身体跟着乱晃，胸前一对雪峰犹如白浪，扎的叶昭心神荡漾，他伸手握住鸦鸦乳房五指张开狠厉揉捏，白腻嫩肉从他指缝流出红樱顶着他的掌心被按压的东倒西歪，宫腔软肉被重重顶开又闭合，挤成一团。

叶昭肏了一会儿觉得这个姿势不够爽快，双手揽着鸦鸦纤腰，将他整个搂入怀中，掐着他的腰向下撞，自己又配合的朝上顶。面团似的屁股被猛烈撞击，“啪啪啪”的拍打，臀肉红的像是六月的蜜桃，鸦鸦玉臂攀附着叶昭脖颈，吐气如兰，胸脯在叶昭粗布麻衣上磨蹭，痛的他低低哀叫。

“疼。。。呜呜呜疼死了，求。求你了。。你好好疼我，不能再要了，好麻，好酸。呜呜呜。”鸦鸦本就娇弱，根本承受不住如此肏弄没多事，就已经泄了，腔穴紧缩，大股蜜汁喷在他住龟头上，热乎乎的舒爽至极。可叶昭刚刚起了性致。他退出鸦鸦身体，掀开帘子，托着美鸦屁股将人拖出车外。

鸦鸦下半身整个悬空，双臀抖的厉害，小腿胡乱踢动，叶昭从旁揪了一根带须野草三两下绕在花蒂上，原本就敏感的小东西，被扎的红紫透亮，雌穴激涌出一大波蜜液，叶昭趁机耸动着腰身几乎插爆穴心，宫口也被玩的松懈，鸦鸦美肉乱颤，香唇吐出舌尖凤眸半盍，只见半点白仁，一副被奸的痴迷之态。

寂静夜幕，只见一粗鄙汉子抓着白玉美人猛插爆奸，汁水汩汩，乌云黑发散开，柔软小手抵着男人胸膛双腿打开，阴阜被肏的肿的老高，等叶昭射出精液，鸦鸦几乎没了气儿。他躺在车板上不住抖着身子，下边全是男人的腌臜之物，悲从中来，再不愿偷生。

叶昭望着旭凤，回想头次见到他的模样，只有一个背影，一身水蓝色长裙，墨发如云，还绑着几绺俏皮的小辫，纤腰束裹，再往下是圆翘小臀，曲线窈窕，连步子踏的都宛如莲花，叶昭连模样都未曾看得清，下体却硬如铁棒。那以后他时常窥探美人，知晓这府中老爷甚是无用，娶了这美娇娇三年也无所出。连那些个汤药，都是给娇娇洗穴用的，药汁灌进嫩穴，又用药玉塞住宫腔，就盼着能老来得子，他不知多少次，看见这该死的老东西扒着鸦鸦美穴，往里捣弄，汤水洒了一地，也没个用。如今倒是便宜了他。

鸦鸦生性体寒，光着身子在外头这段时间，早就冻的昏厥，叶昭一巴掌拍在自己脑门上，将他抱会车里裹上狐裘，又把他整个人藏在自己怀里，想着明日怎么哄美人开心。


End file.
